The lollipop demon
by Pholefan
Summary: Cole is back for Phoebe only for a while, but to be sent back the Charmed One's have to do something first! More inside!


CHARMED

Episode: Cole is back! Season: 9

Characters: Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Leo, Chris, Cole, Jason, Wyatt, Lollipop

It is a Friday afternoon and Piper, Paige and Wyatt are sitting in front of the fireplace. Phoebe is at work. Leo meets Chris' s new charge to Chris. While Phoebe is working at her office Jason gets inside with flowers. Phoebe takes them and hugs him.

Jason: -Phoebe do you want to come with me at my new cottage for the weekend?

Phoebe: -Of course I want! She answered without thinking. After a while Cole gets inside! Phoebe sees him with surprise, but a bad surprise, not good!

Jason: -Who are you?

Cole: -Hi, Phoebe. I missed you so much! How 're you doing?

Jason: -Phoebe, do you know him?

Cole: -Tell him Phoebe.

Phoebe: - ... um ... well ... he is ... my ex-husband! We have taken divorce. I cannot understand what you are doing here.

Jason: - Why can't he be here? Is he dead? ...

Cole: -No I am alive, of course. Phoebe has not seen me since we took divorce.

Phoebe: -Yes ... that' s right, but ... how ...

Cole: -Can you leave us alone for a while? I want to talk to her.

Jason: -All right.

Jason goes out. Cole and Phoebe are now alone.

Phoebe: -What are you doing here? You are supposed to be ... dead!

Cole: -Yes, I was, but now I am here!

Phoebe: -But why? ... how?

Cole: -I just came here to see you, I missed you. I am here for only 1 hour.

After 1 hour I will leave.

Phoebe: -Ok, you saw me, now bye! Ciao! Au revoir! Alo! How can I tell you to leave?

Cole: -They left me for 1 hour and they want me to bring them something else.

Phoebe: -What is it?, I can help you find it and then you go.

Cole: -They want ... a power.

Phoebe: -And where can we find it?

Cole: -I don't know, maybe from a demon?

Phoebe: -Ok, I'll try. Let's go home!

They go out.

Jason: -Where are you going?

Phoebe: -I have to do some stuff. I'll see you tomorrow, bye!

Now back to the manor. Phoebe and Cole are back.

Phoebe: -Now I'll get in and say to my sisters that you are here, just wait.

She gets inside.

Phoebe: -Hey, girls how are you? Oh, I missed you so much! (she hugs them)

Piper: -Fine, but how are you?

Phoebe: -Not so well, I have you a surprise.

Paige: -Good or bad?

Phoebe: -You'll decide!

Then she opens the door.

Paige & Piper: -BAD, VERY VERY BAD SURPRISE.

Piper: -Hey gise stop. We are not in Swetcherland!

Cole: -Hi, guys! Remember me?

Paige: -Are you asking me? After all the bad that you have caused? Go away now and don't come back again!

Cole: -There is only one way to go away.

Piper: -Which?

Cole: -It is a witchy way as you said!

Phoebe: -He have to take with him, when he is leaving a power, probably from a demon.

Cole: -Is that your baby, Piper?

Piper: -Now you noticed him? He is Wyatt

Cole: -Hi, Wyatt!

Wyatt: -Agougia!!!

Paige: -You are very friendly. Wyatt likes you!

Cole: -I have changed!

Phoebe: -Ok, let these. Tomorrow I am going at Jason's new cottage, so let's finish it.

Piper: -You hadn't told us about it!

Phoebe: -Yeah, I am telling you now.

Cole: -Jason, is your new … boyfriend?

Phoebe: -Yeah! Listen to me, now! I have got over you Cole. Just let me leave my life!

Leo and Chris just came.

Leo: -Hi! ... oh ... Cole ... What ... what are ...

Piper: -Just tell it honey. ''What are you doing here?''

Leo: -Ok, so?

Phoebe: -Piper will tell you, buddy! It is a big story. Paige and Cole come with me. Let's summon a demon and just take his powers.

Chris: -I can't understand a thing of the things that you are talking about. Who is Cole? Why do you want to summon a demon?

Leo: -I know the first answer Cole is Phoebe's ex-husband. Now, the second...

Phoebe: -Piper explain them. Now let's go upstairs.

They go upstairs, Piper explains them.

Phoebe: -I think I know which demon we should summon!

Paige: -Do you?

Phoebe: -Aha! Lollipop demon!

Piper: -Ok, Let's summon him! Chris or Leo, I don't know who, protect Wyatt.

Chris: -I'll do it!

The Charmed One's: -_Magic forces black & white,_

_Reaching out through space & light_

_Be he far or be he near_

_Bring us the demon Lollipop here_

Phoebe: -Here he is!

Paige: -He is coming!

Piper: -Ready girls? I'll count until 3 and we throw the poison! ... 1 2 3

Paige: -It worked!

Phoebe: -Hurry up Cole, take his powers!

Cole took his powers.

Phoebe: -Are you ok?

Cole: -Yes, thank you very much I will never annoy you again. (and he disappeared)

Phoebe: -I wish!

Another adventure came at her end!

Piper: -Are you ok, Wyatt? (she hugs him and takes him to sleep)

Then Leo goes with Piper to sleep. Paige also goes to sleep. Chris, too. Phoebe returns to her office to meet Jason. Phoebe looks at the empty Jason's desk. Suddenly Jason appears behind her.

Jason: -Phoebe!

Phoebe: -Oh, you scared me Jason!

Jason: -Did you do the stuff, that you had to do?

Phoebe: -Yeah, you see I killed my ex-husband, then I dug a very big hole and I put him in! He will never come here again!

Jason: -You are kidding me, right?

Phoebe: -Of course ... I am just kidding you! The truth is that he will never annoy us again, he promised!

Jason: -All right! Will you come with me to spend the weekend at my cottage?

Phoebe: -... mmm ... yes ... why not?

Jason: -I'll pick you up tomorrow at ... what time do you want?

Phoebe: -Let's say at ... 10?

Jason: -Ok! Bye!

Phoebe: -Goodnight! Have sweet dreams and dream me! See ya!

THE END 


End file.
